The Feud
by Agent BM
Summary: Lucy and Kevin are at each others nerves, they can't live with each other, so what do they do? They split their home in half to prove they don't need each other. But things don't go as well as they hope it would, name may change
1. Chapter 1

**The Feud**

**I don't own Wir, Lucy and kevin, their business, belong to me, Ella belongs to Captain alaska. Here's an idea i thought would be good, hope you like it**

It was an average day in sugar rush, nothing going on, except with Lucy and Kevin Fluggerbutter. They lived in the second floor of their business Detectives for hire, which was now renamed Siblings for hire since times were slow and they had to learn new things. The 2 were having an argument that was getting worse by the minute. What were they were arguing about, they were arguing about their living conditions

"What have i told you about leaving your trash everywhere?" asked Lucy angrily as she picked up an empty chinese takeout container

"Well what about you in the bathroom every morning, you spend like an hour in there" shouted Kevin

"When you cook chili dogs they make me so sick" shouted Lucy

"That was one time, remember that one time, cooked my favorite dessert for my birthday, i was in the bathroom for 2 hours" shouted Kevin

"You never do your chores up here" shouted Lucy

"You don't have a boyfriend" shouted Kevin

Lucy was about to kill her brother but she resisted the temptation

"You are hard to live with, ever since we moved out of mom and dads to be on our own things have been terrible, i'm overworked, i wash the dishes, i clean the office, i put our stuff in the basement all by myself, that stuff isn't light as a feather kevin, what do you keep in your stuff kevin, Rocks?" asked Lucy angrily

"Excuse me sis, but I'M the one who brought our stuff from mom and dad's, i brought our tvs, i hooked them up, i hauled all your stuff here" said Kevin angrily

"That was a few months ago, i'm talking about now, and how you're lazy" said Lucy

"Well excuse-

"Don't you start that" said lucy

"Why do we even live together if all we do is argue?" asked Kevin

"We wanted to be close to work that's why. And i'm not moving back to mom and dads, i wanted to prove i could live without them watching me" said Lucy

"Same here, and here we are months later arguing" said Kevin

"I wish i was an only child, or had a sister but i got you" said Lucy angrily

"I wanted a brother but i got you" said Kevin angrily

"I don't need you" said Lucy angrily

"I don't need you either" said Kevin angrily

"I could live without you" said Lucy

"Same here" said Kevin

"Wait here" said Lucy

She went downstairs and came up with a bucket of green paint. She painted a green line stretching from the couch to the entertainment system

"i split the house in 2, you have your half, i have mine" said Lucy "You can do anything you want on your side"

"I can live with that, i have everything i need in my room" said Kevin

"Same here, but one question, how will you get downstairs?" asked Lucy

Kevin went into his room and came out with a toolbox, first he began to remove part of the carpet and cut a hole in the floor

"There, i'll add a pole later, and i'll add an elevator or a ladder or something to get up here, i can make some more holes if i need to" said Kevin

"Well then" said Lucy

Both of them went into their bedrooms. Lucy looked in her room to make sure she left nothing on her brother's side of the house by accident. She seemed to have everything, but she realized quickly that her phone was missing, and her kart keys, which were in her purse, which wasn't in her room. She looked around her side of the house, it wasn't in the kitchen, it wasn't near the stairs, she looked and saw it lying next to the end of the couch on Kevins side. She saw that he wasn't there, so it wouldn't hurt to grab it quickly. But when she crossed the line he popped out of his bedroom and grabbed the bag

"Looking for this?" asked Kevin

"Give me that back Kevin, that's mine, i bought it, everything in it is mine" said Lucy

"Nah, i think i'm gonna keep it" said Kevin

"What're you gonna do with it? It's a purse" said Lucy

"I'm not interested in the bag, the stuff inside it is what i want, the bag is a bonus. Look i got your cellphone, got your keys, got your diary i can't wait to read this" said Kevin

"Give it back or i won't give you back-

"Give me back what? You don't have anything i want" said Kevin

Lucy went into her room and came out with a stuffed blue penguin wearing a general hat

"General Snowball, what're you doing with my stuffed penguin?" asked Kevin angrily

"I took him as a sick joke i was gonna play on you" said Lucy

"How'd you know where i kept him?" asked Kevin angrily

"I saw him in your closet once. You want the penguin, I want my purse" said Lucy

Kevin wanted his toy back, it was special to him, he had it since he was a little boy, but he wasn't gonna give into his little sister

"Keep him, i don't need him, i'm 21 years old" said Kevin

"Fine, keep the purse, i can buy another one just like it but can i at least have my stuff back?" asked Lucy

"No" said Kevin before storming into his bedroom

"Hope you like my room snowball" said Lucy to the toy as she went into her room


	2. Chapter 2

(Later)

Kevin was on the phone with his girlfriend, Ella

"Yes I got the movie, we can watch it tonight, i'll make us some dinner and we'll enjoy ourselves" said Kevin "Ok, see you soon, ok bye Ella"

Kevin left his bedroom to start making dinner, but realized quickly he had a problem, the kitchen and all the food were on Lucy's half of the house.

"Lucy, sis, can you come out for a second?" asked Kevin

Lucy walked out of her room

"Yes big bro?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, i'm having a date with my girlfriend in like an hour, and i promised to make us dinner, and well seeing how the kitchen is on your half of the house, i was wondering-

"You want to use the kitchen do you? The answer is no, get your own kitchen" said Lucy

"Come on sis, it's Ella, i want to make her happy and what not. Besides you know how long it'd take to get kitchen stuff on this side of the house?" asked Kevin

Lucy walked back into her room. Kevin called Ella again

"Ella change of plans, can you pick up a pizza or something before you get here? I'll pay you back when you get here promise. Why am i not cooking? It's complicated, i'll explain later" said Kevin

Within an hour Ella arrived with a box of pizza and went upstairs, she was surprised about the stripe going from the tv to the middle of the couch in the room. She knocked on Kevin's bedroom door and he answered it

"Hey Ella, how're you?" asked Kevin

"I'm fine" said Ella "What's with-

"I'll explain as we eat, come in" said Kevin

The 2 sat on Kevins bed

"You owe me 7 dollars" said Ella

Kevin gave her the money he owed her

"I also got a present for you" said Kevin

"A present? You didn't have to get me anything" said Ella

"I insist" said Kevin as he walked towards his closet

"Makes me feel bad because i didn't get you anything" said Ella

"Don't worry about it" said Kevin

He gave Ella a box crudely wrapped up

"I was in a rush" said Kevin

Ella opened the present and inside was a black purse

"You got me a purse?" asked Ella

"Yeah, thought you'd like it" said Kevin

"Thanks that's- wait. Why's Lucy's phone in here?" asked Ella

"What? Her phone's not in there" said Kevin

"Kevin, her keys are in here too. And here's a keychain with her name on it, and is that her diary under your pillow?" asked Ella

Kevin was getting nervous, his eyes were looking around the room rapidly.

"I can tell you're nervous about something Kevin, you're doing that thing with your eyes. This is Lucy's purse isn't it? And don't lie to me" said Ella angrily

"Yeah, that's Lucy's" said Kevin nervously

"Kevin" said Ella

"Look we're not at the best of terms right now about our living conditions. So basically i'm saying, I stole her purse and she stole one of my possessions" said Kevin

"What'd she take from you?" asked Ella

"I don't want to talk about it, it's embarrassing" said Kevin

"i'll go talk to her, and i'm giving her her stuff back" said Ella

"Fine, go ahead" said Kevin as he ate a slice of pizza

Ella walked over to Lucy's room and knocked on her door

"Come in, it's open" said Lucy

Ella walked inside and saw Lucy on her bed with her legs crossed

"Hey Ella, how've you been?" asked Lucy

"Fine, thought i'd return this to you" said Ella

"He gave it to you as a gift didn't he?" asked Lucy

"How'd you know?" asked Ella

"Seems like something he'd do. You can keep it i bought another one just like that one, had to walk about 2 miles to get it. But what i'd really like back are the things inside" said Lucy

Ella gave Lucy her purse and Lucy stuffed everything inside in her new one.

"There we go, here. Now i'm guessing my brother wants his thing back?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Ella

"I'll give it back if he does one thing" said Lucy

"What's that?" asked Ella

"I'm in terrible pain Ella, I learned my side doesn't have the bathroom and i really gotta pee, i don't know how much longer i can hold it. I'm this close to going outside. Tell him he can have his thing back if he lets me go, please?" asked Lucy

Ella left the room and came back a minute later

"He said he'll let you go just this once, but don't expect it again" said Ella

Lucy grabbed kevin's penguin and gave it to Ella before dashing into the bathroom. Kevin saw his penguin

"General Snowball" said Kevin

He grabbed it from Ella and hugged it in front of her

"I'm so glad you're safe. I really wish you didn't see that" said Kevin to Ella "He's my childhood friend"

"I understand, i think it's cute" said Ella

"Yeah, come on lets eat" said Kevin as he dragged his girlfriend into his bedroom


	3. Chapter 3

(Later that night)

Kevin was planning something for his sister, something to mess with her for stealing his friend Snowball. He walked down to the basement with a can of spray he bought from candlehead. But this wasn't some air freshener or anything, the label read in big letters 'NEW Nanobot spray, gives instant life to inanimate objects for up to 24 hours'. Kevin looked through some boxes of toys and came across a big box labelled 'Star Wars the Clone Wars: Vehicles, Clones and droids'

Kevin opened the box and saw a lot of his old toys

"Wow i really had a lot of clone wars stuff" said Kevin

He took the bottle and sprayed the toys. One by one they came to life

"Commander Kevin, sir" said one of the toys

"You know who I am?" asked Kevin

"None of us can forget the fun adventures we had with you, i never thought we could move on our own"

"Clones, waste them" said a battle droid figure

It fired it's blaster and shot a real but small laser and missed

"Whoa no firing any of you, look you're both gonna be on the same side here" said Kevin

"Working with those clankers, it was fine when we couldn't move but now? You can't be-

"No arguing, i brought you to life temporarily because i have a mission for all of you, me and my sister are having a bit of a problem right now" said Kevin

"Her army of horsies causing trouble again?" asked a droid

Kevin pulled a couple vehicles out of the box and started putting a couple back together

"No not that, we're arguing about our living conditions, and she stole my favorite stuffed animal, i want you guys tomorrow while she's out to trash her side of the house, and by that i mean her room, but don't let her know you did it, and oh, as punishment for what she did, I have something i want you to take and hide down here" said Kevin

"And what might that be?" asked a clone commander

As kevin explained what he wanted his toys to do, something digged itself out of the box, something that was thrown in the box by mistake, one of Lucy's pony toys. It rushed behind another box and listened.

(The next afternoon)

Kevin and Lucy entered the garage on the first floor and went to their karts.

"Well if you need me, i'll be at Ella's store, she got some new video games she wants to try out with me" said Kevin

"I won't need you, i'm going shopping, gotta get some food, and then i gotta hire a guy to put another bathroom in because i don't want to be begging you for it" said Lucy

"Yeah and i got to get me a mini fridge and a microwave later to make my own food" said Kevin

Lucy put on some sunglasses

"See ya" said Lucy before speeding off

"See ya later little sis" said Kevin before speeding off

The garage door shut, Kevin's toys knew what they had to do now

"General Kevin and General Lucy have left, it's time to move out" said a clone commander

"Droids, move out" said a super battle droid figure

A squad of regular and super battle droid figures scrambled onto a couple toy droid tanks while 2 squads of toy clones scrambled into 2 toy gunships. The 2 squads scrambled out of the basement and went upstairs. They reached Lucy's bedroom and the clones opened the door. The gunships landed letting the clones out while the droids and their tanks fired at anything they could. Shelves fell down, the clones and the droids ripped apart pony toys, they tore down the curtains, scattered books everywhere, they disconnected the tv and messed up the bed. About 6 clones grabbed a jewelry box that was lying on the dresser and tipped it over, spilling its contents. The droids picked up a picture of Lucy and Kevin together, smiling, happy to be with each other

"This picture is giving me a feeling that doesn't compute, smash it"

The droids dropped the photo on the floor and their tanks ran over the frame until the glass started to crack.

"Where is it, it's got to be around here somewhere"

"Sir i found it"

A squad of clones threw a toy that was lying on Lucy's bed onto the floor. It was a yellow pony with wings and pink hair

"Well well well, the first of them all. The General said she can't sleep well without this, tonights gonna be a long night, prepare the tow cables, we're heading back"

(Later)

Lucy walked upstairs with bags of groceries. After putting them away she walked into her room only to see the destruction the droids and clones caused. She dropped her purse and phone on the floor and looked at everything that was broken

"Oh my god, what the fudge happened in here, my toys ruined, my signed posters are lying all over the place, my shelves, my clothes, my jewelry"

Lucy put the curtains back up and placed the shelves back up. She looked around her bed to see where he favorite toy was, but it wasn;t there

"Flutter, where'd you go?" asked Lucy

It wasn't under the bed, it wasn't in the closet, and it wasn't even in the bedroom. She searched Kevin's room to make sure he didn't steal it, but it wasn't there. She had a feeling it was still Kevin who trashed her room. She rushed back to her kart and drove off to find Kevin

(With Kevin)

Kevin was at Ella's video game store in sugar rush, Gamer Galaxy. He was testing some new games she had just gotten in her back office

"Yes, high score" said Kevin

"Wanna go 2 out of 3?" asked Ella

"You're on" said Kevin

"Hello big brother, Hello Ella" said Lucy who was standing near the door

"Hey sis" said Kevin

"Kevin, get over here, i'm gonna kill you" said Lucy

Kevin attemped to get to the window, but Lucy threw a chair at him

"Ow" moaned Kevin in pain

"Lucy what're you-

"Oh did you fall down Kevin here let me help you up" said Lucy

Lucy picked him up and took him into the store. She threw him into a shelf full of games and punched him in the face before Ella held her back

"You trashed my room and you stole Old Flutters from me" shouted Lucy angrily

"What're you talking about i never did anything" said Kevin as he attempted to get up

"You stole my old purse and gave it to Ella so I stole your penguin. You figured you could get back at me for what i did by stealing flutter from me, well i don't like it, what'd you do with her?" asked Lucy angrily

"Lucy, you need to leave, now" said Ella

"I didn't do anything to you sis, honest" said Kevin

It started to thunder outside

"Lucy, you need to go, please" said Ella

Lucy got free of Ella's grasp and walked out of the store, but not before slamming the door behind her

"Are you ok Kevin?" asked Ella

"I'm fine, just need to sit down" said Kevin

Lucy went home, ate dinner, and went back to her room to see it was all fixed up, but her toy was still missing though. She was surprised, who cleaned everything while she was gone? Nothing was broken or out of place, the bedroom looked just like it did when she left. Lucy put on her pajamas and climbed in bed to watch tv

"I don't need Flutter to sleep, i'm 21 years old" said Lucy as she flipped through channels

A loud thunder boomed outside which scared lucy under the covers

"I really wish it wasn't thundering tonight" said Lucy

Her bedroom door burst open and she quickly went back under the covers. She felt something land on her and when she looked, her missing toy was there fine and well. She grabbed the toy and saw about 8 of her other toys standing in front of her

"We know who did the destruction of your bedroom" said one of them

"You can talk?" asked Lucy

"All will be explained. Come with us to the basement General Lucy"

"General?" asked Lucy

"Sorry Lucy, but i thought that was your name earlier, been a while since i've seen you. That's what the clones were calling you"

"Clones? What's going on?" asked Lucy

"Come with us"

Lucy threw on a mint green robe and slippers and went towards the basement


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy went down into the basement but was swarmed by clone trooper and battle droid action figures that knocked her flat on the ground

"Hey" shouted Lucy

"Hold her down, she knows about too much about the attack" said a clone

"Attack what attack? You the ones who trashed my room?" asked Lucy

"We're just following orders" said a clone

"Warn General Kevin about-

A box of Lucys pony toys bursted open and her toys attacked kevins toys. They were too quick for the clones to shoot

"Say sweet dreams" said a clone

3 clones pointed their blasters at Lucys forehead

"Excuse me"

The 3 clones looked behind them and saw an orange pony toy wearing a cowboy hat

"Can i offer you soldiers some apples?"

The troopers looked at each other and shook their heads

"No? Then eat this"

the toy knocked the troopers off Lucy's forehead and knocked them out. Lucy got up and saw an entire box of her old toy ponies standing in front of her

"Good evening Lucy"

"How do you, what're you, how're you alive?" asked Lucy

A can of Kevins Nanobot spray rolled towards Lucy. Lucy looked at the can

"So those toys there-

"They trashed your room yes. We're at your command Lucy"

"you know who i am?" asked Lucy

"We can never forget the good times we shared with you"

"And you're gonna do what i say?" asked Lucy

"Absolutely" said all of the toys

Lucy got an evil thought in her head

(1 hour later)

Kevin finally came home, and when he did he saw all of Lucy's ponies standing by her, all laughing

"What's so funny, why're those moving?" asked Kevin

He looked at his bedroom

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?" asked Kevin angrily

"I found out about your toys destroying my room, they tried to attack me in the basement, luckily my toys came to my rescue and are loyal to me" said Lucy

"You can't do that" said Kevin

"Yes i can" said Lucy "Things are getting serious now Kev, i'm taking over this house"

"No you're not, i'm taking it over" said Kevin angrily

"I have an army" said Lucy

"So do I" said Kevin

"Gonna fight, winner owns the place?" asked Lucy

"Yeah we're having a fight" said Kevin

"Tomorrow" said Lucy

"Deal" said Kevin

Both the twins went down to the basement and grabbed all their toys they could get, ponies, star wars action figures, vehicles, army men figures, transformers. Kevin sprayed his toys with the nanobot spray and Lucy sprayed hers

"May the best sibling win" said Lucy

She grabbed her boxes and went into her bedroom, Kevin did the same

(Much later that night)

It was 3 in the morning, everything in the house was asleep. Lucy was bundled up in bed fast asleep. Her pony toys were scattered under and around her bed while some other toys slept near the closet. The door creaked open slowly and a fighter jet flew in and went under the bed. The toys sleeping under there woke up to see the jet transform into a robot

"Greetings pony things, I am Starscream, the all powerful leader of the Decepticons" said the robot

"Never heard of you"

"Maybe, but you will" said Starscream

He took a crown of one off one of the pony figures and placed it on his head

"Why are you sticking with her in a fight you know you're gonna lose?" asked Starscream

"She's our owner, she's cared for us all these years, taken care of us, kept us from getting old, we're sticking with her"

"We have advanced weaponry, superior firepower, giant machines like myself, and what do you have?" asked Starscream

"We have an army too, we got a couple tanks and planes in the closet, some army men figures"

"You foolish pony creatures, you have no chance at winning. Join me, join my army on my side, spare yourselves from dying tomorrow. Your allegiance to me will provide you an eternal supply of energon" said Starscream

"What's energon?"

"Simply saying, you can move longer" said Starscream

"We can still win, we don't need you"

"Oh you pathetic colorful plastic toys" said Starscream

"Then again, you might have a point, what am i saying?" asked one of the toys

A light shone in the bedroom and a pair of feet got on the ground. Lucy looked under the bed and grabbed Starscream

"What're you doing in here?" asked Lucy

"You're gonna lose tomorrow Lucy. The pony army is now loyal to me, the reign of King Starscream is growing" said Starscream

Lucy knocked his crown off and looked at her toys

"Is he right? About you joining him?" asked Lucy

They all shook their heads. Starscream fired a laser at Lucy, but it didn't do much but pinch her face

"I'm too far a distance" said Starscream

"Look it's late, i'm tired, i'm just gonna make this quick to get you out of here. You want to fight, i'll give you a fight" said Lucy

She threw Starscream into her purse and zipped the bag shut. She then started to shake the bag rapidly

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" asked Lucy

"You pathetic human! Oh my god i think i'm gonna be sick" said Starscream

Lucy let him out and he stumbled around the ground

"Oh my receptors, i can't see straight" said starscream

Lucy put on one of her boots and stomped on Starscream multiple times

"Ready to give up?" asked Lucy

Starscream transformed back into a jet

"This isn't over" said Starscream before flying back to Kevins bedroom

Lucy shut the door, kicked her boot off and turned off the light before climbing back in bed

"Get some sleep toys, tomorrow we're taking back this house, I don't know what starscream told you but we can win" said Lucy

"We won't let you down" said one of her ponies

"Goodnight" said Lucy

"Goodnight" said All the toys


	5. Chapter 5

(Next morning)

Kevin was in his room putting a couple figures into what vehicles he had

"This is it boys, today the house becomes ours" said Kevin

"We won't let you down sir" said a clone trooper

"Starscream, how was your mission last night?" asked Kevin

"I failed, she threw me in a bag and shook me up. Then she kept crushing me with her foot, the bottom of her shoes smell awful, what does she step in?" asked Starscream angrily

"You tried, no matter, we're still gonna win, we superior firepower and weapons, we have more figures then she does. The star wars figures and vehicles will lead the first wave of the attack, the transformers and my green and tan army men are the strongest, they'll lead if the first squad fails" said Kevin

"What's our plan of attack?" asked an Obi Wan action figure

"The ships will first aim for the kitchen and take out any food she has, then move for an air strike over her room and over the living room. Don't harm my sister, I will join in the attack to deal with her myself" said Kevin

"Roger roger" said all the battle droids

"We'll take care of it sir" said the clones

"Time to restore order in the house" said the jedi figures

"Sir yes sir" said the army men

(Lucy's room)

Lucy was brushing her hair and tying it into a ponytail while watching over her army

"I want the pegasi to defend the kitchen and provide air cover. We have more air power than Kevin does, we can take out his air support then we should have an advantage. Everyone else will attack on the ground and push forward into Kevins side of the house. Your bodies are hard and won't be easy for those blasters to penetrate, but you're not invincible remember, their blasters can knock your heads off or wound you when hit enough times. The minute your heads get popped off you'll be down until someone can put it back on" said Lucy

"We'll be careful Lucy"

"What my big brother forgets is my tomboyish side wanted army men toys as a kid, and thank god i still have mine, the pegasi will drop the buckets of soldiers and they'll handle the rest. I got a couple of tanks and fighter jets to help out my side" said Lucy

"We'll fight to the last" said one of the army men

"You're doing me proud, troops get into position. Try to disable the enemy as much as you can, then i will join you later to fight my big brother" said Lucy

"Yes General" said the army men and ponies

"Prepare for battle, kevins air support will be here any minute" said Lucy

Kevin sent his ships in the air for the first wave. There were 2 Jedi Starfighters, a tie fighter, a Tie Advanced fighter, and a clone starfighter

"Target sighted" said an Anakin Skywalker figure

"You know what to do" said Obi wan

"Stay in attack formation" said a Darth Vader figure

"We'll provide air support, just watch for- wait what's that?" asked a clone

Several of Lucy's Pegasus figures landed on the fighters and began beating at them

"Take Evasive action" said Obi Wan

The pony toys began beating at the cockpits, they ripped the pilot in the tie fighter out causing the fighter to crash on the floor.

"They're surrounding us" said the clones

"I can't shoot at them, i don't have a clear shot" said a clone

"We're going down" said the clone pilot

The clone ship was brought towards the ground

"Get em r2" said Anakin

'Beep boo boo beep boop'

"Then we'll try and shake em off, take this downstairs" said Anakin

The fighters flew off downstairs. Kevins action figures started making their pursuit to Lucy's room. His biggest vehicles were a clone At-te walker and an imperial At-At walker, the other vehicles were a couple droid tanks

"Prepare for attack" said a grievous figure

"Charge" shouted a battle droid

"Visual contact with enemy" said a clone

Lucys toys started charging for Kevins toys. Kevins toys fired blasters at the advancing army but they weren't affecting them much

"Their too strong" shouted a stormtrooper

"Keep firing, they can be beaten" shouted grievous

A couple pegasi dropped 4 red white and blue buckets onto the living room floor. The buckets were labelled 'Toy Story Bucket O' Soldiers'. Each bucket had about 75 troops inside. The lids popped open

"There they are men let's get em" shouted a sarge troop

"For General Lucy"

"That's the stuff, get em boys"

The troopers ran towards Kevins army and fired everything they had at his tanks. Lucys toy tanks moved in and began firing artillery

"Take out those tanks" shouted Grievous

The droid tanks fired back, both sides took casualties. Lucy's army was breaking through.

"Stay away from me you colorful freaks of nature" shouted a rebel trooper

He aimed for a pony's head and it got knocked off and the body fell

"I found a weakness, aim for the heads, it might be our only chance of stopping them" shouted the rebel

The troopers did exactly that and Lucy's army started taking casualties. Lucy's army men figures broke through Kevins troops and started firing at the walkers which attempted to fire back

"I need Bazooka men to fire at that clone walker, everyone whose good at climbing, knock down that imperial walker" shouted Sarge

"Yes sir" said the troopers

The army men were a bigger threat than Kevin anticipated, within a minute his walkers were disabled and his droid tanks unable to fight, not even the jedis lightsabers could affect them. He sent his buckets of soldiers into the battle, the 2 sides clashed and troopers went down, but Lucy's army still advanced

"transformers, attack" said kevin

"Autobots, transform and roll out" said Optimus prime

"Decepticons, attack, Soundwave, play awesome battle theme" said Megatron

"As you command lord megatron" said Soundwave

A song started to play which made Lucy's troops pause

'You got the touch, You got the poweeeerrrrr, Yeah'

Autobots started driving towards the pony army. Optimus prime ran over them as they attempted to retreat. The transformers transformed and began their assault

"This is for being a better franchise than us for a few years" said an autobot named Jazz as he blasted his guns

"This is for making us have comic crossovers with you" said Megatron

"And this is for appearing in our first and fourth live action movies" said Optimus prime

"That's showing them prime" said Bumblebee

The jedi starfighters returned with Darth vader and landed to join in the battle on the ground

"Nice of you to join us" said Optimus

"We're beating them, keep at it" said Anakin

"You pathetic fools, there's no escape" said Starscream as he flew into the battle firing his laser cannons

Starscream transformed into his robot mode and stepped on one of the ponies

"You fools, you should've joined me, you could've been saved, you could've had a lifetime ahead of you, but you chose to remain loyal to a pathetic human" said Starscream

Megatron punched his warrior to the side

"You're an idiot starscream, no wonder we always lose you're nothing but a talker, i'll handle this" said Megatron

He aimed his arm cannon at the toy pony's head

"No"

Megatron fired

Lucy and Kevin came out of their rooms armed with lightsabers

"Stand down troopers, I'll take care of this" said Kevin

"Ponies, army men, return to my side, I'll deal with my brother myself" said Lucy

"Your move" said Kevin

Kevin threw his jacket to the side, Lucy tied hers to her waist

"One shall stand, one shall fall" said Kevin

The 2 ignited their lightsabers

"You're going to pay for the lives your toys have took from my army" said Lucy

The 2 charged for each other and clashed their swords trying to hit each other with their swords. The 2 took their clash into the bathroom, they cut down the shower curtain and sliced the toilet in half. The 2 went back into the living room. Lucy ran for the fridge and grabbed a pie. She threw it at Kevins face but he deflected the pie and it splattered over the floor. Kevin sliced the cabinets and the food and pots and pans in them scattered over the ground

"This is your last stand, little sister" said Kevin

"I will never stop, nothing can stop me" said Lucy

"KIDS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" asked an angry voice

The 2 stopped fighting and looked by the stairs to see their mom and dad looking angrily at them. Vanellope threw her purse to the side and grabbed her kids and sat them down on the couch forcefully

"Mom, Dad, what're you doing here?" asked Lucy nervously

"We got a call last night from Ella that you 2 were fighting over something, and look at this place, there's toys scattered everywhere, the bathroom's leaking water, the kitchen leaking water, a line in the middle of the room. Get in your karts, you're coming home with me and your father to talk about your problems while Felix fixes everything up" said Vanellope

"But mom" whined the 2

"No buts, get in your karts, NOW" said Vanellope angrily

The 2 sighed

"Yes mom" said the 2

"This is your fault Kevin" said Lucy

"No this was your fault" said Kevin

Rancis looked at the army of toys

"And what're you looking at, get out of here" said Rancis

All the toys went back to their side of the house. Back at Vanellopes castle for the next few hours, Rancis and Vanellope made the 2 talk out their problems, how they don't need to resort to violence to handle everything. They were also warned that if they trashed their house over a stupid problem like that again they would be forced to move back into the castle. Around nightfall the 2 were sent home, everything was fixed the toys were still alive and came to greet them. Lucy and Kevin sat at different ends of their couch and turned on the tv, both were still angry at what happened, then again they did realize how stupid they've been

"kev"

"sis"

"What's happened to us, we used to be so close" said Lucy

"I don't know sis, i really don't know" said Kevin

"This fight was stupid, I don't hate living with you, I just wish you'd take better care of the house" said Lucy

"Hey! Then again, you're right, i've been lazy. I was just glad that we could prove to mom and dad that we didn't need them to support us that i forgot about the whole Keeping the house clean thing for a while. I'm sorry sis, I understand why you hate me" said Kevin

"I don't hate you big bro, you just drive me really crazy sometimes, i mean, look around us, we have our toys alive around us" said Lucy

"yeah" said Kevin

"Hey you brought us to life" said Bumblebee

"Look, i'll promise to help more around the house, can i please use the kitchen again?" asked Kevin

"Sure, and can i please use the bathroom again? The new bathroom doesn't get put in til Friday and I can't go a few days without a shower" said Lucy

"Sure, you can use the bathroom again" said Kevin

"Thank you" said Lucy

"So, promise we never let a fight over something stupid happen again and we get rid of this line?" asked Kevin

"Yes" said Lucy

"Come on, hug it out" said Jazz

The 2 got up and hugged each other

"Aww" said all the toys

"So what're we gonna do about them?" asked Lucy

Kevin looked at his watch

"They should be down right about, now" said Kevin

The toys froze up and went back to their original positions

"So i guess we should put them away" said Lucy

"You're right we should" said Kevin

The 2 looked at each other

"Nah"

The 2 sat on the couch

"It can wait til tomorrow" said Lucy


End file.
